Our Star
by KatyCatGleek1694
Summary: Set during Funk with a little bit of a Buffy the Vampire Slayer twist. Vocal Adrenaline holds Rachel hostage in exchange for New Directions Regionals set-list.


**Author's Note!**

**Okay, my sweethearts! ;) This story should be interesting. I did the Funk episode of Glee before, but this time I kinda put a Buffy the Vampire Slayer spin on it. I luv both shows, so I figured I should kinda marry the two into a dark, suspenseful story. In this fanfic, the New Directions prep 4 Regionals, however, while spying on Vocal Adrenaline, the members of VA take Rachel hostage in exchange for the ND set-list, which consists of "Bohemian Rhapsody," "Marry the Night," "Poker Face" and "The Cell Block Tango." Hope u like! ;)- Luv Dani, XXXX! Soon will be coming a Glee twist of Pretty Little Liars, but until then, enjoy the story! **

* * *

Rachel Berry sat in the Carmel High basement, struggling against the duct tape tying her wrists together to a broken pipe, a piece of tape against her mouth, blocking her voice. Tears leaked from her eyes. She knew this was a stupid idea to spy on Vocal Adrenaline, however, the New Directions convinced her so they can know what they will be up against at Regionals in two weeks. As soon as they were about to sneak out, one of the members of the rival show choir had grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She remembered exactly what he had said:

_"If you scream, we'll kill you!" _

Rachel was beyond terrified. She hated this. She continued to struggle against her bindings, making muffled screams for help, but more and more hope was lost, and she knew she wasn't going to be helped any time soon. She thought about how much her friends needed her to beat Carmel High at Regionals. She made an attempt to move her lips or bite the tape off, but it was not use. She let blocked sobs escape her chest, hardly able to breathe. She felt the pain in her stomach from where the girls of Vocal Adrenaline had kicked, punched and burned her with a match. Suddenly, the girls, led by Giselle, untaped her wrists from the pipe, but taped them again behind her back, forcing her to lie down. Leah Atwood took a match and lighter out of her pocket, while the other girls took out matches. Giselle took a step forward, and stomped hard on Rachel's right leg, and Rachel writhed in pain as she felt the bone shatter, sobbing harder than ever as Giselle taped her ankles together tightly.

"Do it!" Giselle shouted.

And suddenly, the eight girls pulled Rachel's sweater up and put it over her head. Rachel struggled and writhed, screaming and crying.

"You're so annoying! No wonder those losers didn't bother looking for you!" Toby Marshall said. The girls took turns lighting the match and pressed it to Rachel's stomach as she screamed and writhed in pain, sobbing harder than ever as they kicked and punched her in the stomach. Giselle hit her and burned her the worst, pulling her hair hard.

* * *

"I cannot _believe _this!" Finn yelled, pacing back and forth. He looked as though he needed to hit something or somebody. He was murderous.

"Finn, calm down, we'll think of something," Tina said.

"But they-" Finn began but he was cut off by Santana.

"Look, Lumps, we'll think of something okay? And if they don't give her back to us by the end of this week I'll hunt them down and go all Lima Heights on their sorry asses."

"Santana how can you even think of going all Lima Heights now, when we're practically in a hostage negotiation?!" Quinn demanded, glaring at her best friend as she rubbed a hand over her pregnant stoamch.

"I know, I know, I always go to the yelling place, I know!" Santana said.

"I suggest we hire a bunch of wranglers to go and beat those douchebags senseless!" Puck said.

"Thank you, Puck!" Finn said.

"Well, here's a wild idea. How about we give up our set-list for Rachel?" Kurt suggested.

"What?" Finn demanded, looking to his almost-stepbrother. "Kurt, that's insane! There has to be another way!"

"Finn, there is no other way!" Mercedes said. "We need Rachel back or there's no point in competing at Regionals at all! If they want our set-list, they can have it. We can think of other song selections. We've done that on the fly before, we can do it again. And we can't just call the police cause I got a text from the asshole Jesse himself that he'd strangle her if we even tried to get the cops involved."

"Yeah," Mike agreed, standing up, and suddenly, a huge uproar followed, and it ended with Finn throwing a music stand against the wall, covering his face with his hands as Matt went over and put a hand on his shoulder in response.

"Look, Finn, we get that you're upset, but we need to get this over with, okay?" Artie said.

* * *

Jesse St. James paced on the stage of Carmel High, sighing. After all, he was the one that grabbed that bitch who used to be his girlfriend. Suddenly, his phone rang, and placed it to his ear, answering the call.

Finn Hudson spoke on the other end. "Jesse, meet us in the April Rhodes Civic. We decided that the only way in getting our star back is the setlist, which we are willing to offer you in exchange for Rachel."

"Fine," he said, bitterly. He then called the other members to the auditorium. Giselle and Luke Bryan had hold of Rachel, who was tied up and gagged, a large cut on her forehead. Tears streaked her face, and Jesse had no regrets in doing what he did. He went over and slapped Rachel in the face, hard. Rachel let a cry of pain escape her as his foot kicked her broken leg.

"Bitch," he whispered to her softly, and forced her into a chair, putting her wrists behind her back, and slapping her again, leaving a mark. He then turned to the others, smirking. "So, my friends, as I predicted, New Directions were more than willing to give up their pathetic little setlist for their no-good-piece-of-crap lead singer."

The Vocal Adrenaline members howled with laughter. Jesse went over to Rachel and grabbed her by her hair, forcing her up. Rachel doubled over and fell.

"Get up, bitch!" Jesse shouted, tugging her hair harder. Instead, he dragged his ex on the floor.

They went to their Range Rovers and Jesse threw Rachel into the back of his car carelessly as she cried, sobbed and screamed through the gag in her mouth as the pain in her leg and stomach blazed in agony.

* * *

The New Directions waited on the auditorium stage anxiously, waiting for Vocal Adrenaline to show up already.

"All the doors are freaking locked," Puck said. "The front, the back, everything. The janitor closed up for the night. Thankfully I stole his key last week and Figgins is still on the search for it. Those douches must've locked us in so we wouldn't escape!"

"God, Artie, how much longer do we have to wait?" Kurt asked his best friend, looking downright worried. He looked at his watch; it was nearly midnight, way past his and Finn's curfew. His father and Finn's mother were going to ground their asses and he had a Wicked sing-along concert on Saturday with Mercedes and Tina.

"Well, if Vocal Adrenaline were to make a dramatic entrance, it would start-" Artie was cut off by the lights turning out. "Kinda like that."

Suddenly, through the darkness, figures moved towards the stage. Finn clutched the paper for the set-list tightly in his hands, looking over to Kurt, who stared at him with wide eyes, his face paler than Finn had ever seen it. Mercedes put her arm around him tightly, pulling him to her side as Mike, Tina and Artie gave him sympathetic looks.

Vocal Adrenaline moved onto the stage. Jesse stood in front of the group calmly, while Giselle, his other soloist, had a tightly hold on Rachel. Rachel's face was badly bruised, she had a cut on her forehead, and her right leg looked particularly swollen; it was probably broken. Her face was streaked with tears. Giselle held her tight, holding a switchblade against Rachel's throat. Finn wanted so badly to beat the living crap out of those guys, but right now, he needed to go through with the plan.

"So, Hudson, let's go over as to how this will play out. You give us the set-list, we give you your lead singer, and if you don't, we cut her vocal chords out of her throat. Understand?" Jesse said.

"Fine," Finn said coolly.

"You know, Finn, I'm actually quite hurt. You guys were awful to me. You never respected me and never listened to my clearly superior ideas," Jesse said.

"Yeah, well, what can I say, Jesse?" Finn asked. "I like my friends sane."

With that, Giselle threw Rachel's head back and pressed the knife to the soprano's throat, drawing blood.

Brittany went over and touched Finn's arm. "Finn," she said softly. Brittany had every right to be trembling slightly in fear. The thought of one of her friends getting hurt, and being so sad . . . It angered her that Jesse did this to Rachel, too, but she didn't want Rachel killed, either.

"Why don't we just do the exchange now, por favor?" Santana asked.

"Alright," Jesse said. Mercedes, Kurt and Mike stepped a little closer, just in case Rachel fell over. Mike looked at Rachel's swollen leg, and realized it was either a broken bone or a really bad sprain; he would have to examine it later in the choir room.

Finn and Jesse both stepped forward. Finn immediately handed Jesse the set-list, and Giselle shoved Rachel forward, releasing her. Kurt grabbed both of Rachel's shoulders before she fell and he, Mercedes, Tina and Mike went to take her to the choir room to be examined.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes both supported Rachel into the choir room. Mike pulled up a chair and Tina sat her down. Kurt pulled out his nail scissors from his back pocket and cut Rachel free. Mike gently pulled the tape of off Rachel's mouth as Rachel rubbed at her sore wrists, tears still in her eyes. Kurt hugged her tightly as Mike looked over her leg, which he claimed was broken, but there was no serious damage; just a little crack in one of the bones so she wouldn't have to go to a hospital.

"Rachel?" Mercedes asked. "Did they hurt you anywhere else?"

Rachel nodded. "My stomach," she whimpered.

Rachel lifted her shirt up to reveal the damage done to her stomach. It was decorated with purple bruises and all different colors, and tiny marks from where they had burned her. Kurt gasped in horror.

"Rachel, what the hell did they do to you?" Tina demanded, and Rachel broke down in tears, explaining everything. She never wanted to do that again. Kurt rubbed her back as Tina treated the burns on Rachel's stomach by rubbing some kind of ointment onto the wounds. Soon enough, the others arrived, looking relieved that Rachel was going to be physically fine, but hurt that their song selections had been stolen. Finn pulled Rachel into a hug as Matt held Rachel's hand. They just hoped they would pick the right songs to do at Regionals.


End file.
